


Verzehren

by greenmountaingirl



Series: Kuddlemuddel [4]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmountaingirl/pseuds/greenmountaingirl
Summary: Verzehren: desire someone so much you want to eat them upI wanna make you feel alive at nightI wanna make you happy"Junk of the Heart" - The Kooks





	Verzehren

“Her-nannnnn-DO!” Lito hollers Hernando’s name to get his attention,  as he wanders into the living room dressed in only turquoise boxing briefs.

“Yes, Lito?” Hernando looks up from his book and peeks at his partner over his round frames.

“Get dressed,” Lito demands.

Dani slides into the room, gliding across the wooden floor on her socks, “Ooh!” she squeaks. “What are we going for this evening?”

Lito turns to her. “Delectable.”

Hernando adjusts his glasses and clears his throat. “Baby, what exactly are we doing?”

Lito kneels to cradle Hernando’s face. “You are my everything, baby, and between defeating BPO and explaining my cluster, I haven’t made time _for_ you.” He kisses him gently. “Tonight? I make up for that.”

He hauls Hernando to his feet. “Now, get dressed.” Then he sprints off to the shower, and calls over his shoulder, “Delectable, don’t forget delectable!”

 

Two hours later the three of them - mentally joined by Kala, dressed for work, and a disheveled, half-awake Wolfgang in tow - slide into the backseat of a taxi.

“Mas Malo, please sir!” Lito says with unrestrained enthusiasm.

“Mas Malo?” Dani raises her eyebrow. “Tequila and dancing?”

Hernando runs his hand up Lito’s (and Wolfgang’s) thigh. “Baby, don’t you have a shoot tomorrow?”

“No, nonono, Kit wanted a long weekend, so we can stay out as late as we want!”

_Some of us are going to work!_ Kala laughs in his head.

_It was your idea to tag along, babe,_ Wolfgang says, recalling their last salsa dance on their birthday months ago. Kala’s cheeks redden as she glares at Wolfgang. His smirk widens. _You miss dancing, don’t you?_

“To be fair, you’re pretty sexy when you dance, Wolfgang.” Lito says aloud.

Hernando glances at the taxi driver, before looking back at Lito. “How is Mr Bogdanow?

Lito replies, “He’s smiling. It’s strange to see him smile so much.” Kala giggles with Lito as Wolfgang tries to glower them into silence.

“Tell Wolfie to bring Felix next time he visits.” Everyone swings around to look at Dani, “What? We hooked up at Amanita and Nomi’s wedding.”

The taxi pulls up to Mas Malo, saving everyone from responding to this shocking development. Hernando pays the driver, and the three link arms and saunter through the door.

They settle on a plush corner booth and order double top shelf tequilas all around. Lito surveys the mostly empty dance floor. Wolfgang chuckles as Lito does two double shots, so Wolfgang can have a buzz too. Then Lito slams the shot glasses back on the table and holds his hand out in a silent invitation to Hernando.

Hernando’s cheeks turn a slight pink as he accepts the invitation. They start a simple cha-cha step to settle into the music, before Lito twirls Hernando and spins him into a dip.

Lito glances behind Hernando’s shoulder, and laughs when he sees Wolfgang has already lost his shirt. Kala is laughing as she leans against his bare chest, no space between them as they spin to the music. Dani seems no worse for being abandoned: she has made her way to the dance floor, too, and already has a flock of men - and women - enthralled around her.

  


By the third song, anyone save for Hernando is a blur of a face in Lito’s vision. As far as he’s concerned, it’s  just the two of them, swaying to the music. Their bodies steam with perspiration as they mirror each other’s movements. The song comes to an end.

They stop dancing, and stand there looking at each other. Lito cradles Hernando’s face, stroking his beard, relishing the suggestive glint in Hernando’s eyes.

“You never look more handsome than when you are dancing.” Lito presses a gentle kiss on Hernando’s lips. “You’re so tempting. Like the world’s rarest dish.”

Hernando’s glasses steam from their body heat, the fog hiding the growing teasiness in his eyes.

“ _Te quiero mucho_ ,” says Hernando, his breath catching.

“I know.” Lito picks him up. “ _Yo también te amo._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to TM, Nightjar_Patronus! (Her epic story Veracity can't keep getting better... can it?!) 
> 
> We are about halfway through with this series... Everyone will get a story and show up in each other's so stick around! Thanks as always for your lovely kudos and comments - they seriously help. xoxoxo


End file.
